


Crave

by yiendere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Mark, Friends to Lovers, Jaebeom's got a secret, Kitten Jaebeom, M/M, Mark already caught on it, Master/Pet, Pet Play, They are slowly exploring this new kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “Just wanna see you melt under my touch…” and his mouth was dangerously close to Jaebeom’s, the other not daring to move.Yet Jaebeom relaxed, a purr erupting in his throat.Could he finally be himself now?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

Jaebeom wondered if he fell asleep now would his head fall perfectly into the coffee cup or fall back. The dark circles under his eyes did not hide the truth; another sleepless night of thinking about what he wanted to get away from since he realized what was happening. He tried to use that frustration to write a bit, to put all that tension on paper, and maybe have the inspiration for a song that would not see the light of day.

But nothing worked. At that moment, as he scratched his eyes again to wake up from the headache that insisted on staying, Jaebeom sighed thinking about when the reason for his frustration would wake up.

He wouldn't be prepared for Mark's little touches; the way Mark rested his hands on his hips behind him while Jaebeom cooked for them both, and how his chin rested so perfectly on Jaebeom's broad shoulder, and his nose brushed against his ear as he whispered against it “you’re so good for me, have I told you that already?”

And Jaebeom despaired alone in the kitchen, the dim light coming from the lamp above him making him feel alone and stupid. Mark had probably already realized how much Jaebeom liked to snuggle up against him on the couch, how he cuddled so close to Mark, and the older one scratched through his hair and murmured little delights that left Jaebeom's heart full of hope. Hope, but also fear.

He really couldn’t wait for Mark to wake up…

But there he was, he didn't have to wait long. He, too, looked like he had a sleepless night, but Jaebeom knew it was because of yet another endless session playing with friends online. And not because of Jaebeom, as much as he wanted it.

His half-frizzy hair was everywhere, his morning groan waking up something in Jaebeom that had been asleep for a few hours, and he closed his eyes to not imagine the worst and cause awkwardness between the two.

"Good morning," a small but warm smile was directed at Jaebeom across the kitchen table, and Jaebeom felt his stomach twist.  
Adjusting his elbows on the table and placing his weight on them a little, Jaebeom gave Mark a sleepy good morning back.  
The eldest quickly noticed the state that Jaebeom was in, eyebrows raising and questioning why his roommate and friend would not have slept ... again.

“Hmm, another bad night?” and to Jaebeom's suffering, Mark walked towards him, intending to question him a little more and the youngest was already dreading the anxiety he would feel the entire time that Mark would force him to look him in the eye. Those loving eyes and full of concern for Jaebeom, the same eyes that Jaebeom imagined admiring him, lusting after him, and wanting his body as much as Jaebeom wanted his.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Mark finally questioned, pulling a chair back and sitting on it next to Jaebeom at the table, eyes fixed on the youngest. Jaebeom wanted to flee far away.  
“There’s nothing to it…” Jaebeom shrugged, eyes fixed on the half-empty coffee cup “just didn’t sleep well”  
Mark made a face that said he didn't believe a single word that came out of Jaebeom's mouth “You know you can trust me, right?”  
And out of nowhere, without warning and without preparation for Jaebeom's heart, Mark's careful, warm hand was under his chin, giving small, gentle strokes with his fingers as if Jaebeom ... was a cat.

For the first time since they both met in that kitchen, Jaebeom looked at Mark, but with an incredulous look on his features and an open mouth in hopes of being able to speak but nothing came out. He just felt himself melting with every genuine caress from Mark; his hand was gentle, it seemed warm and safe for Jaebeom to lean against it ... and so the youngest did. Gradually, his jaw dropped slowly to be held by Mark's hand, and the older one smiled back at him, those characteristic Mark canines in full view  
“Does it feel nice?”

Jaebeom made a sleepy sound in return, Mark immediately realizing that the youngest was finally relaxed. His other hand rested lightly on Jaebeom's cheek, thumb stroking the younger boy's cold skin, feeling a sigh leave Jaebeom as he did so “I’m taking that as a yes…”  
And it really was a yes. Jaebeom was close to purring, and giving Mark's hand small kisses, and of--

Suddenly, Jaebeom woke up from his trance, moving away from Mark's hands and sitting up straight in the chair, as if he had woken up from a bad dream just now

“Hey, hey…” Mark called out, voice still only above a whisper and not phased at all by Jaebeom’s quirky actions “it’s okay. It’s me, Jaebeom…”  
And that was the problem. It was Mark. And Jaebeom felt that he had a different and strange attraction to Mark ... and admitting to him was not a possibility in his mind. But damn, he wanted to feel that touch again ... everywhere.

Realizing that something strange was happening to the youngest, and also realizing that the cause of it was himself, Mark smiled slightly, his hand now resting on Jaebeom's thigh and squeezing a little “so tense, baby…”  
“What?” Jaebeom replied back almost immediately, the pet name given by Mark giving life to something that was sleeping in his heart, his chest about to explode with the ridiculous amount of emotions he felt just because of a simple name that the other called him  
“No, Mark…” Jaebeom stood up suddenly, the chair almost falling behind him if Mark didn't hold it. He walked into the living room as if that was going to solve his big problem, or if it took him super far away from Mark when their apartment was the size of a shoebox.

The eldest finally realized. And that realization made him too happy for him to contain, but he would have to control himself now to confront Jaebeom. Getting up slowly and taking the same route as the other, Mark merely watched a nervous Jaebeom roam the room, pacing around like a dizzy cockroach.  
Mark just smiled, finding it adorable how silly Jaebeom was for not understanding ... that Mark wanted what he wanted. Even if it was out of the ordinary.

“Beomie…” Mark called, leaning against the doorjamb “can you please stop for a second? For me, hm?”  
Fuck, the new pet name made him even more affected. His mental state was increasingly in the zone that he wanted to avoid. But Jaebeom stopped, turning to face Mark who was on the other side of the room. His back leaned against the wall, breathing with some difficulty when he felt so penetrated by Mark's gaze

“So grumpy…” Mark whispered, a small pout on his lips as he addressed Jaebeom. The younger of the two did not want to admit the frenzy that caused him to hear Mark being so condescending and to treat him as if he were just a small, lost kitten who needed help and directions at any time.  
No, he wouldn't admit it out loud for the eldest to use that against him.  
But deep down, he felt something pulling him towards Mark. And the closer the other was to him, the more that familiar feeling settled in his belly, went down to his crotch, and made him shiver with heat all over his body.

“I… I’m really not” Jaebeom protested, arms crossed over his chest, looking away at anything that caught his attention other than Mark's characteristic smell practically filling his lungs and making his head dizzy as he approached him slowly. Jaebeom felt intoxicated by his scent, in the best possible way.

No, he wasn't going to give in now.

But he felt him getting closer and closer, invading his space and covering him with his gaze once again. Something about Jaebeom wanted to submit to the older one, but he used all his strength to stay still as much as his knees wanted to give up and kneel in front of Mark ... and be a good kitten for him. 

“Now, why are you being so…” and Mark's voice circulated around him, making Jaebeom even thirstier for the other. Jaebeom swallowed hard, trying to look down without meeting the eldest’s gaze but out of nowhere an index finger prevented him from doing so; pulling his head up, thumb caressing Jaebeom’s chin, feeling the other's stubble under his soft touch “stubborn?”

Mark was waiting for an answer, Jaebeom could see that. But the youngest was unable to explain to him why he was afraid of being vulnerable around him; to let his mask fall and be what he wanted most with Mark.  
“Don’t make me say it—“  
“I would never” Mark was smart, and he was everything that Jaebeom feared, as the eldest had him in the palm of his hand and Jaebeom felt his pants tighten in the wrong places.

His heart skipped a beat when Mark leaned over him, his face millimeters from touching him, and Jaebeom almost purred.  
And the older one let out a low laugh, his breath hitting Jaebeom's desperate mouth, and the younger one wanted to whimper. Mark licked his lips, biting down momentarily on his lower lip before speaking again  
“Just wanna see you melt under my touch…” and his mouth was dangerously close to Jaebeom’s, the other not daring to move an inch “my good, perfect—“  
“Mark…”  
“Kitten”  
And Jaebeom finally felt himself breathing again, a moan shared between them.


End file.
